Helping Chick and his team finish the race/Yuna and her team won fair in square
Here is how Princess Yuna and her team won fair in square in Fantasyland Rescue. Then, Jackson Storm and Ripslinger crossed the finish line next with Yuna turning back. Mr. Koala: What's she up to, Judge Thatcher? Judge Thatcher: (looking through the binoculars) She's trying to help Chick and his team. Mrs. Koala: (as she takes her turn with it) And Blinky and his friends are trying to help. Soon, Yuna and her friends came up to Chick and his teammates just to help them out. Chick Hicks: What're you doing, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Well, you and your team should be finishing the race. Chick Hicks: You just didn't have to come back for me, ya know that? Princess Yuna: Hey, Lightning McQueen once taught me that there's a whole lot more to racing than just winning, helping others is all that matters. Besides, it's never too late to finish the race. Lightning McQueen: Right on, Yuna. With that said, that made Princess Luna and Vice Principal Luna very happy. Bob Cutlass: (announcing) Darrell, is pushing on the last lap legal? Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) Hey, Man. They're not really pushing him. They're just giving him a little bump draft. Jackson Storm: Hey! What?! What's going on?! Zephyr Breeze (Human): That's what I call racing right there. Mack: (laughing) As Yuna pushes Chick across the finish line, Dexter waves the checkered flag, and the crowd cheers wildly, throwing merchandise in the air. Luigi: Bravo, Yuna! Mater: Way to go, Yuna! Fillmore: There's a lotta love out there, you know, Man? Sarge: Don't embarrass me, Fillmore. Princess Luna: That's my filly. Vice Principal Luna: Yes, she sure is. As for Jackson Storm and Ripslinger, they were looking forward to their second place trophy. Jackson Storm: Come on, Baby, bring it out! Bring out the Piston Cup! (as the trophy appears next to him) Yeah-h-h! Now, that's what I'm talkin' about! Hey, how come the only one celebrating is me and Ripslinger, huh? Where are the girls? Bring on the confetti! (gets shot at by the confetti) Ow! Ow! Easy with the confetti! What's goin' on? Come on, snap some pictures. I gotta go sign my deal with Dinoco! Say it with me! Photographer: Boo! Flint Lockwood: Boo! Mia and Tia: Boo! Jackson Storm: What's wrong with everybody? (gets hit by a tire) Ow! What's happening? Where's the happiness? (as the press, Mia and Tia all throw tires, shoes, "S" merchandise, oil cans, cartons, fruits and vegetables at him) Hey! This is the start of the Storm era! (leaves with his trophy) Apple Bloom (Human): Going somewhere, Storm? Jackson Storm: Aah! Oh, human counterparts of the CMC! What a surprise to see you girls. Gallus (Human): Don't forget about us. Cozy Glow (Human): It's payback time. Sweetie Belle (Human): Now, Radar! As quick as a flash, Radar placed the parking boots on Storm and Ripslinger. Scootaloo (Human): (takes the Piston Cup) We'll take that thank you! Silver Spoon (Human): It's never yours anyway. So, the police showed up and arresting Storm and Ripslinger for good. With everyone congratulating Yuna and her friends, she was happy to make his friends and family proud. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Aunt Celestia! Princess Luna: Yuna! You've won! Princess Celestia: Job well done, My little niece! Vice Principal Luna: You've really put your heart into it, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Luna. At last, the whole crowd cheered on Yuna happily. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225